


Choice

by Clandestine_Writer



Category: LGBTQ+ - Fandom, Stay - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sadness, light fluff, mention of a character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clandestine_Writer/pseuds/Clandestine_Writer
Summary: When a three-way loving relationship between three members from the group falls down, what are the feelings they should use and what are the choices he should make?





	Choice

Sighing with his Beautiful voice, Hyunjin woke up next to Felix's small body wrapped around him. The events from the past week tired the small Australian male and he felt comfortable in his current boyfriend arms. Hyunjin looked down at Felix with pure sadness as he ran a finger through his orange hair. "I'm sorry you had to go through all this..." He began and leaned in to kiss Felix's head earning a soft grunt from the younger. Hyunjin slowly began to place the youngers arm and tried silently to get up from their creaking bed which was to no avail when Hyunjin felt Felix's small hand grab onto his arm. "Hyunjin..don't..don't leave me as he did." Felix choked out between a small sob.

Hyunjin felt his entire world crash down as he engulfed the boy in his arms, consoling his now harsh stricken tears. Felix felt his heart beat out of his chest and it hurt him. Changbin was his everything, Hyunjin is his everything as well. He didn't know how their relationship came crashing down just within a weeks time despite being held out as a prominent couple for the past year. He grabbed onto the raven-haired male's shirt tighter and sobbed uncontrollably, muttering sentences like 'Why did he leave us?' 'Did I do something wrong?' and 'Why isn't he here right now?' to Hyunjin who as well bit back his tears. He misses Changbin, he really missed them together.

Changbin felt his heart ache as he stumbled on his mother's foot. "Watch it you disease!!!" His mother spat as she threw a metal object at his face, grazing his cheek with bright red blood dripping from it. Changbin was all too used to this. He knew his mother was homophobic, finding out about his boyfriends spurred his mother's anger more. "NOT ONE! BUT TWO MALES?! THIS IS NOT HOW WE WANTED YOU TO BECOME WHEN YOU WERE OLDER. YOU WILL BE MARRYING A FEMALE THE NEXT YEAR." He remembers how his mother screamed and threatened him with a broken glass piece. "B-bREAK UP WITH THEM! OR ELSE I'LL KILL THEM BOTH. You..know I'm capable of it Seo Changbin." Changbin smiled bitterly. Even the stinging from his cheek felt like nothing when compared to his heart.

Changbin hung his head low as his mother ignored him and walked past him. She harshly banged the door. At that moment Changbin's pent up feelings flew out in a raged scream. Anyone who saw him from outside would consider him hysterical. He was palpating and he kneeled on the floor, giggling with pure madness. He misses both Felix and Hyunjin. He knew if they were sad, it was because of him. Changbin felt the need to end it all but he remembers what Felix said to him when he tried the last time. "Don't throw your life hyung, we need you. Without you, we wouldn't be as happy as we are. Hyunjin wouldn't have loved himself if it weren't for you showing him that he is important. I wouldn't be smiling as I am now if it weren't for you. You're our happiness hyung." Changbin smashed his head on the floor as he cried endlessly. "Fuck...I miss both of you." He said and lay his entire body straight on the floor, regretting his mother ever finding out his sexuality.

Hyunjin smiled softly after he calmed Felix down and promised him for a 'Dessert Tour.' Felix was more or less comforted but still, it hurt him not hearing funny diss comments from Changbin and Hyunjin laughing at his flushed face. He looked at Hyunjin who was smiling but he knew that deep inside Hyunjin would go over to the washroom and cry daily because Felix was a middle addition to their relationship but both of them accepted him right away. "Thank you Hyunjin.," Felix said as he came out after changing into his yellow tees and blue skinny jeans. Hyunjin just nods and held his arms out. "I'm not the one to thank for anything Felix..it's all us." Hyunjin's voice cracked as he reminded himself of Changbin. Felix saw the change in expression and took the latter's hand, squeezing it tight. "It's my turn to console you Hyunjin, we have each other right?" Felix said and squeaked when Hyunjin brought his face facing his and planted the most satisfying kiss onto the Australians mouth. "Let's get going," Hyunjin said as he pulled away and tugged Felix out through the front door.

Hyunjin and Felix were filled with laughter as Felix poked a little cream from his crepé onto Hyunjin's nose earning a little 'Hey! No fair Felix, I wasn't looking!' from Hyunjin, pouting. Felix was busy looking at the unicorn plushies to notice the fall in Hyunjin's face. Hyunjin was staring at the male who was just as shocked to see him there. Changbin. Felix realized that Hyunjin's grip on his hand had gotten limp. "Hyun-" "Felix, go order our drinks. I'll go buy you something.." Hyunjin trailed off as he left Felix's hand completely before disappearing into the crowds.

Hyunjin glared at Changbin who was under his gaze. "Why." He asked and Changbin looked away from him. Hyunjin snapped and pressed his fingers into Changbin's arm. "WHY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE'RE HURTING WITHOUT YOU?!" He screamed earning looks from a few people passing by. Hyunjin growled at them and the people took it as a hint to leave them alone and kept walking. Changbin winced at Hyunjin's grip but kept stable eye contact with him. "I..." He began but then went quiet. Hyunjin scoffed. "Felix is killing himself day by day because you aren't here with him. I'm dying without your touch, every day. Every second." Changbin held Hyunjin's words with his lips pressed on his. "I can't do it anymore." He said. He lied.

Felix stood there in shock at Changbin's words. He dropped both the drinks catching the attention of both the older males. "Changbin...h-hyung?" He walked closer towards his hyung, boyfriend, his world and raised his arms before he let his emotions get the best of him. He slapped the older and looked at with his tears in his eyes. "Take what you said back." He said and grabbed hold of Changbin's shirt. "TAKE IT BACK! TELL ME THAT YOU DIDN'T LEAVE BECAUSE YOU FELT LIKE YOU DIDN'T FIT IN! TELL BOTH OF US THAT YOU LOVE US." Felix screamed and let his head fall onto Changbin's chest. Hyunjin's eyes began to water up. He hadn't seen Felix so broken before. He promised not to hurt Felix but here they were, seeing Felix break down into tears on seeing Changbin. Hyunjin looked at Changbin and began to speak. "T-tell us now hyung..."

"I can't do this anymore."

And that was it. Hyunjin grabbed Felix's hand. He hung his head low as he took in the shaken up eyes of Felix. "Let's..go." He whispered to Felix and slowly pulled him away. Changbin's eyes were shaded dark. He too moved away from his stationed position, he made up his mind. He was leaving.

He had a choice to take, his lovers or the 'life' he wanted and he chose the latter. He gave up his worlds for death and it seemed like the only decision left was to remove his existence. Remove the sadness he saw in both Hyunjin's and Felix's eyes as they left him, just like he was going to leave them. Once and for all.


End file.
